


The white rose

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: George Huang has a deadly secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



They don’t suspect the kindly psychiatrist of being a serial killer, thinks George Huang to himself with a faint barely discernable smile. They never see him coming, because his manner is calm and reassuring, his words soft and his voice smooth, his face the picture of serenity.  
His reputation for balance and patience and for always being empathetic with victims of violent crime serves him well. That’s his problem, he’s too empathetic with victims so he can’t let those monsters that caused their hurt live.  
That’s what he does; he protects the innocents from the wolves that howl in the night.  
George can see into the hearts of the wolves, feel the blood flow in their veins.  
He knows how to strike when their guards are down, how to insinuate himself into their homes without arousing suspicion. The deadliest killer is the one you don’t see coming until its too late.

 

*  
It started with a girl, one who was murdered and raped by her own father. Even SVU’s finest; Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson couldn’t pin it on the scumbag.  
They had to see him go free even with all their best work done to prevent it from happening. Alex Cabot did what she could, but even she couldn’t stop the case from going south. The killer could barely hide his glee at being free.  
George felt his blood boil, and so he followed the killer home. He put on his kindest demeanor, and arranged his features to seem kind and unthreatening.  
The killer let him in without blinking. There was a hammer and then a lot of blood.  
He used his expertise to clean up his mess, and felt his breath catch.  
George knew he had crossed a line, and yet he felt calm. There was no turning back now.  
No one would ever suspect him for this. His colleagues would never suspect kind, sweet George of this savage act. They would never know what he had really done. 

*  
And so it has been since then, he’s kept killing the ones that get away from justice.  
So much blood has flown, and yet he’s not sated, he never will be.  
The wolves keep howling in the night. George feels like Dracula, fed by the blood of the living, craving it to live. He’s tainted by his deeds, and yet they have a deeper meaning, they punish the guilty, and keep the innocents safe. It’s what he tells himself and he always sleeps well at night.

*  
He will have to keep leading this double life, to hide it from those closets to him. They would never understand. He does it for them, and yet he expects no gratitude or recognition.  
It’s his gift, like a white rose given to a boy on prom night from shy admirer.  
Never expecting him to know it’s a secret friend, yet hoping he will know that he’s loved.  
That someone is watching out for him, wanting only what’s best for him.  
The white rose is stained with red blood in warning to those who would dare to interfere.


End file.
